The Walking Dead
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: An apocalyptic plague has been unleashed upon humanity, and now survivors must band together to stop the horde of rising dead. But how did this plague start and can it be cured? RobertJulia, KaiTyHil, MystelMariah and others
1. Strange Sights

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Walking Dead

**Summary**

An apocalyptic plague has been unleashed upon humanity, and now survivors must band together to stop the horde of rising dead. But how did this plague start and can it be cured?

**.**

**Chapter One: Strange Sights**

Robert sat down at his chair in a dimly lit room with only a candle providing a source of light. The storm continued to rage as large hailstones the size of golf balls plummeted to the ground, causing massive damage to all that stood in their way. Pools of water deep enough to be considered small swimming pools stretched across the valley. If the intensity of the storm continued for much longer, the entire valley would go under.

Fortunately, Robert lived upon the highest hill in the valley. No amount of water would reach him here although it would make leaving his mansion quite difficult if water continued to rise. "Master Robert, the generators are not working," Gustav said, entering the room with a small lantern in his left hand.

It wasn't the news he wanted to hear, but if he had to live in darkness for a few extra hours he did not mind. Power would be restored tomorrow and everything would be normal again. "Do not fret, Gustav. It is only one night; we shall survive."

"The Fernandez twins are in their bed chambers, would you like me to escort them here?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, please do."

Gustav bowed and exited the room.

.

Julia sat up in her bed, knees brought to her chest as her eyes lingered on the plains outside the window. It seemed like hours since the storm had started and it didn't look to end anytime too soon. Thick blankets of dark clouds stretched across the night sky. "Do you think it will end soon?" she asked, pulling her gaze away from the window to look sharply at her brother. He sat on the bed opposite to her.

"It's just a storm, Julia."

"A storm that's lasted more than three hours," she retorted, shooting him a glare. "You don't need to use that tone with me, I'm not scared of storms."

Raul grabbed his pillow and punched it in an attempt to make it softer. "You sounded worried, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." A smirk spread on his face. "I'm sure Master Robert will look after you well," he added, chuckling.

Julia picked up her pillow and hurled it across the room, hitting her brother on the head. He fell backwards on his bed, laughing. "No need to be jealous, Raul. If you dress up like a girl maybe Enrique will try to charm you." That wiped the smirk of Raul's face. "You do look somewhat feminine... a bit of make up there... some hair extensions..." she added grinning.

"Alright, alright, you win!"

Robert was a kind man; his face was often expressionless, but that was only because he found it difficult to express emotion. He belonged to a royal lineage and was expected to behave as one. No drunken nights, no raunchy statements and no profanity. He was expected to keep a calm expression and treat everyone with respect no matter what class they were. It seemed odd how a modern girl like Julia could fall for a man of such status, but as strange as it seemed, it worked.

At first, she didn't like him. Having been in a relationship with guys like Tala and Bryan, she was used to bad boys with dominating personalities. She was used to wild and crass behaviour and obscene comments, not polite words and gestures. Robert was boring and frustrating. He always spoke his mind, but he voiced his opinions in such a bland way Julia wondered if he really believed them.

But she found herself drawn to him in a way she could not explain. There was something charming about his bluntness. It was her brother who organized for them to meet. She was furious at him for even mentioning the idea, but now she was grateful. If not for Raul's interference she would not have Robert at her side. "Julia? Are you there?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her brother. The humour on his face had faded replaced by an expression of worry and concern. "What's the problem?"

He pointed to the window. "I think you are right. There is something strange about that storm. Perhaps my eyes are deceiving me, but do you see red in the clouds? Wait for some lightning."

Julia rolled off the side of the bed and walked over to the window. She pressed her face against the glass pane and looked up at the sky. A bolt of lightning lit up the clouds and she briefly spotted red. She drew back, surprised. "I did... red cloud? What is that meant to be?"

Raul shrugged. "I don't know, but at least I know I'm not crazy. I think we should let Robert know." Julia nodded and turned her gaze away from the clouds. A storm was one thing, but seeing red in clouds? Something was amiss.

.

Gustav didn't walk very far when Julia and Raul stumbled into him, almost knocking the lantern out of his hands. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Is Robert inside? We wish to speak to him," Julia said.

Gustav nodded, and stepped aside. "He's in his room waiting for you both."

Julia and Raul stepped inside and spotted Robert looking outside the window. "Robert?" Julia started, walking closer.

Robert looked over his shoulder and smiled faintly. "Has the storm kept you awake as well?"

"There's something strange happening here, Raul and I spotted a tinge of red in the clouds," she replied, staring out the window hoping to catch another glimpse to prove she wasn't crazy. Fortunately, she noticed the red again and almost sighed with relief.

Robert frowned. "That is indeed quite a strange sight..." He peered closer. "Gustav!"

His butler rushed back into the room. "Yes, Master Robert?"

"What do you know of red clouds?"

The butler brought a hand to his face, and stroked his moustache. "Red clouds? I've never heard of such a thing before."

"Not even in fictional literature?"

Gustav shook his head. "No, but I can look into it if you wish."

"Please do."

Another clap of thunder roared throughout the valley as flashes of lightning provided a brief form of light. Julia gazed outside then frowned. Was that... a sea of blood? Lightning flashed again revealing a sea of bloodied corpses resting on the grass. Surely, her mind must be playing tricks? Again, more lightning and this time the corpses moved. She looked away briefly, then glanced back. Another flash of lightning, but this time all she saw was grass. "Did anyone else see that?"

Raul's voice trembled as he spoke, "The corpses? Yeah I noticed."

"This is..." Robert started.

"Plain bizarre," Raul finished.

Julia brought a fingernail to her bottom lip and gnawed on it. "I think we should look away from the window... maybe we are seeing things..." But it seemed real. The corpses. The blood. "I think I've been watching too many horror movies..." she mumbled, but why had her companions seen them too?

Then, there was silence. No thunder, no lightning, not even the sound of rain and hail was audible. The candle within the lantern and the one sitting on Robert's table blew out leaving the group standing in complete darkness. Only soft gasps of breath could be heard. "What... is going on here?" Raul asked.

On ground level, a door broke open.

**.**

So, I thought I'd jump on the 'zombie apocalypse' bandwagon too. This is all based on a very vivid detailed dream I had not too long ago. So, no video game influences here (although some slight influence from Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare) How'd you like it? As always, reviews much appreciated!

If you are looking for more 'zombie apocalypse' stories I would suggest checking out Uncommon Valour's 'Infected Heart' and Spinster-magic95's 'Embrace Your End'.


	2. Fight for Freedom

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Walking Dead

**Summary**

An apocalyptic plague has been unleashed upon humanity, and now survivors must band together to stop the horde of rising dead. But how did this plague start and can it be cured?

**Special Thanks**

SgtPeppersLHCB, Yuri18 y Tsuki500, Desastrus and chocolatexloverx16 for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Two: Fight for Freedom**

Having a home in the wilderness was the life Mystel wanted. Far away from the fast paced life of the city and surrounded by the wonders of nature. Up here in the mountains he could see everything – luscious forests spanning across the plains for miles, beautiful large almond shaped pools of water and the tall skyscrapers of the city. "Enjoying the scenery?"

He turned around, eyes resting on the female behind him. "It's a good view here."

She sat down beside him, flicking a strand of pink hair over her shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't stay here for too long." She glanced over her shoulder, then back to Mystel. "My brother is in a foul mood today. Seeing you won't put him in a better mood."

"I'm not scared of your brother."

"And what about Rei?"

Mystel snorted. "What's he going to do? Throw me off the side of the cliff?"

"He thinks you're a threat, and he'll do whatever it takes to ensure you don't get too close to me. You know I am meant to marry him, it's the law of the tribe," Mariah replied, looking downwards at the valleys below.

"But you don't want to." He had first laid eyes on Mariah several years ago when he found her running through the forest, chasing her bandana. He retrieved it then brought it to her. From that day on, the two secretly met at the cliff side away from the tribe. Their friendship developed to a point they both couldn't stay away from each other for too long. Mystel had often invited Mariah to leave her home and join him, but she refused every time.

She jerked her chin up. "What makes you think that? Rei and I grew up together, we are meant to be."

"He doesn't make you happy." He cupped her chin, staring into her hazel eyes. "Don't lie to me, Mariah. I know you don't like Rei in 'that way'."

She shuddered under his touch, then pulled away. "This... this isn't allowed." She tried to move away from him, but strong arms wrapped around her waist preventing her movement. He spun her around, then brushed her pink bangs away from her face. She giggled, "Now you're really crossing the line. If Tao catches us..."

He smirked. "Then let him catch us." He pushed her down onto the ground and hovered above her.

"He'll get mad, he'll cast me out."

"Fuck what he thinks."

He moved down to kiss her, but she held him back. "You don't understand; if I'm cast out I'll never be accepted by my tribe again. They won't even look at me."

He pulled away from Mariah, then sighed with frustration. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life following law and order?" he demanded, glaring at her. "You're going to marry Rei just because it's expected of you?"

"I don't want to be cast out from my tribe!"

"So you're willing to sacrifice happiness and freedom just because of some stupid law?" Mystel countered. He stood up from the ground.

Mariah stood up. "It's not a stupid law! The law you mock has been around for centuries."

He rolled his eyes. "You have a mind of your own, Mariah and your old enough to make your own choices. If your tribe ditch you, you'll have other people to fall back on."

She shook her head. "It's not the same. They're my family, Mystel. You might have close ties with yours, but my family is the most important thing to me. Disobeying my grandfather's orders is wrong. She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Mystel."

Mystel turned his back to her, then glanced over his shoulder. "Fine... have it your way. Throw away everything we had... could've had... for your own damn family." Without adding further fuel to the fire, he walked away leaving Mariah alone.

.

She couldn't see a damn thing, not even her own her own nose. She reached out a hand, felt an arm and grabbed it. She didn't know who the arm belonged to, but it gave her a sense of security at least knowing someone else was there besides her. "What..." Raul started, "what's going on?" Complete silence other than the sounds of their own breaths. It was unnerving.

"We need to find Gustav, he will know where to find the spare candles," Robert answered.

"You don't know where your candles are?" Raul asked.

"Gustav does the shopping."

Raul snorted. "That's helpful. How are we going to make it downstairs without a damn light? We can't see anything at all."

Julia dug a hand into her pocket searching for her phone. Fingers touched the surface of the item. She pulled it out and fumbled around, trying to find the 'on' button. "My phone has a light. We can use that." Eventually, she found the button and turned the phone on. She turned the assistive light on.

_Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape._

Julia's eyes widened. "What was that?" Now that the entire room was well lit, she could see the expressions on her companions' faces. Raul's face was ashen white. "Are we being robbed?"

_Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape._

"Turn the light off. We don't want to attract unwanted attention. Quickly, through the door into the hallway," ordered Robert. He grabbed both Julia's and Raul's arms and led them down the hallway.

_Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape._

The sound increased in volume, almost reaching deafening levels. Julia was sure she would hear that noise forever in her nightmares if they managed to survive the night. She could almost visualize whatever was making that noise. A giant six footed humanoid dragging a massive bloodstained blade across the floor. Her heart beat quickened. "I'm scared..." They were two words she thought she would never speak aloud in public, but it was virtually impossible not to feel any sort of fear in this situation.

_Thud. Scrape. Thud. Scrape._

"We shall head down to the basement. There is a secret door at the end hallway that will take us down. We will be safe down there," Robert said, continuing to lead his friends through his house. Julia felt her muscles relax and fear fade upon hearing his words. Despite the situation, Robert seemed fairly relaxed. Was he afraid? If he was, he was doing a damn good job of not showing it.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced through the silence echoing throughout the dark halls. Julia brought a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her scream. "What the fuck?" Raul exclaimed. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Gustav... we must hurry, quickly now!" He quickened his pace. It seemed like hours had passed, but they eventually reached the end of the hallway. "Where is the handle... handle..." Robert muttered. "Ah, there it is. Come now, down through the hole." Julia heard Robert climb down. She took in a deep breath, then cautiously moved her foot forward searching for the hole. She found a bottomless area. Dropping down to her knees, she crawled to the hole and reached her legs down searching for the ladder. Her foot came into contact with hard wood. With a sigh of relief, she started to climb down the ladder until she reached the ground of the basement. She turned the light on her phone on allowing Raul to close the door and climb down the ladder with ease.

"We're not alone in this castle," Raul said. He darted his eyes around the basement as if expecting an attack. "How are we going to escape?"

"We need weapons. Fortunately, we are in luck. My ancestors left their weapons in this very basement," Robert said, pointing towards a large wardrobe covered in cobwebs. "They are in there. As you can see, the weapons have not been touched. In centuries in fact." He moved to the wardrobe, then opened it.

Julia and Raul moved up behind Robert, staring at the vast array of weapons. Swords, shields and maces were before them, appearing to be in great condition. "I was expecting guns... don't zombies normally get killed by guns?" Raul said.

"Only in the movies and video games," Julia replied. She reached for a longsword, her fingers grasping the hilt of the blade. "I guess we drive the blade through their heads to kill them instantly then."

Raul reached for a mace. "I'd club a zombie to death."

"What makes you think we are dealing with zombies?" Robert asked, reaching for another sword. This sword was twice the size of Julia's, and wider as well. "We could be dealing with a psychotic murderer of some sort." He held up his sword upright. "We will need to fight our way out of here."

"Fight? I don't even know how to swing a sword!" Julia protested.

"Pretend like it's a video game, sis," Raul replied, swinging his mace at invisible enemies. "You'll get the hang of it."

Robert pointed to the basement opening. "Then let us fight to freedom."

.

So, I shall point out this story is going to be quite heavily influenced from Silent Hill games because I love them so much. In addition, there will be zombies because that's what the story is about. Oh, if you're wondering why there are no zombies in Mariah's area it's because the storm hasn't hit their area. But there will be zombies, just not straight away.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	3. The Undead Threat

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Walking Dead

**Summary**

An apocalyptic plague has been unleashed upon humanity, and now survivors must band together to stop the horde of rising dead. But how did this plague start and can it be cured?

**Special Thanks**

SgtPeppersLHCB, Demolition Boys and guest for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Three: The Undead Threat**

Bryan ducked around the corner then threw himself behind the safety of a large crate. If they couldn't see him, perhaps he'd be fine and escape harm. Zombies didn't have a sense of smell... did they? Or could they smell fresh blood? They had to have some sort of ability to find the living. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his friend, Tala.

_Zombies are roaming the place. I'm hiding in the warehouse._

Bryan's life just seemed to be cursed with bad luck. Years ago at the blading tournament his team lost. Two years after that, his team lost again. And now... zombies and other undead creatures roamed the plains. Who was behind it? And why would they do this? His thoughts were interrupted when something tapped his shoulder.

He whirled around, pistol in hand ready to pull the trigger, but relaxed when he spotted Tala. "Do you really think zombies tap people on the shoulders to get their attention?" the captain demanded.

Bryan lowered his gun, and motioned for Tala to duck behind the crate. "They're everywhere, dammit."

Tala nodded. "I know. Kai and Spencer are currently trying to save the McDonalds shop from being overrun, but I'm afraid it's a lost cause. There are way too many of them, we need extra firepower." He glanced down at his own pistol. "These guns won't do much against a zombie."

"So, what do we do?"

"Run."

Bryan laughed. "No way." The look in his captain's eyes told him he was serious. "You are serious."

"Like you said, they're everywhere and we' are outnumbered and outpowered. Zombies can't run fast anyway..."

"We can't run forever, they can," Bryan pointed out.

Tala shrugged. "We need to reach the PBB Research Facility. I've heard Judy has some new weapons we can use against these damn undead." He tapped Bryan again, then stood up. "You can stay if you wish... but you'll be overrun."

Bryan slowly picked himself up from his crouched position. "I don't like this."

"You don't like much anyway."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I like blading, I don't like zombies."

"Fair point. Now come on, let's move!" Tala jumped over the crate and sprinted towards the warehouse entrance. Bryan charged after him, running out into the open. It made him feel vulnerable – there was nowhere to hide – but he had to trust Tala. He got them this far anyway, surely he knew what he was doing.

"Zombies to the right! Brake left!" Tala shouted.

Bryan just kept running, while briefly glancing to his right. A horde of zombies walked across the pavement, dragging their feet along at a slow pace. Several zombies had their insides visible, while others were better covered. Bryan hated zombies. He aimed his pistol at the leading zombie and pulled the trigger, driving a bullet through the undead's head. The zombie made a weird moaning noise then dropped forward. "Fuck you, zombie."

"Bryan, stop wasting bullets!" Tala snapped, in between heavy pants.

"He gave me a funny look!" Bryan countered.

Tala didn't bother replying to that comment. He continued to run until they reached the McDonalds building where Kai and Spencer were currently situated. Bryan could hear bullets shattering glass and curses coming from Kai. Moans and groans from zombies were also audible and Bryan suddenly wished he was the one given the task to save the Big M. "KAI! SPENCER! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!" Tala roared.

"Way to draw the attention of more zombies, Tala," Bryan said, glancing over his shoulder. More zombies appeared from around the corner, stretching their arms outwards towards their prey. "We need to continue running. Kai and Spencer will join up with us. They have their phones on them, right?"

"Uh..."

"They don't have their phones?"

"Well... Kai left his phone at Tyson's place after that big pizza night we had. And Spencer crushed his one by accident, remember?"

Bryan face-palmed. And here he thought Kai and Spencer were the responsible ones. "We're going to go in there aren't we to make sure they're alright?" Tala didn't even need to say yes, the look in his eyes said it all. Bryan flexed his fingers, then nodded. He led the way into the McDonalds shop. It was pure chaos inside the store.

Zombies littered the ground, covering the floor in their dried flesh while others walked across the tiled floor, groaning. Bryan shot another zombie in the head, knocking it down onto the floor. Tala shot down another zombie nearby, then cursed aloud. "Fuck! I'm out of bullets!"

That confirmed one thing for Bryan. He was the only one responsible on the team. Ian couldn't be trusted without supervision and both Kai and Spencer proved they were incapable of being responsible. Even Tala, the self-proclaimed captain, was unprepared. "Bryan! I see Kai! He's behind the counter."

Jerking his head towards the counter, Bryan found Kai and Spencer hiding. Every so often their heads would pop up and a gun would be fired. Both Bryan and Tala rushed over to the counter and jumped over it. "Kai, Spencer! Good to see you both are still alive," Bryan said, clapping Kai on the shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you too, Bryan. I'm running low on bullets; we need to get the fuck out of here. There are far too many." He glanced sideways at Spencer who nodded. "Spencer agrees."

Tala grimaced. "Alright, back out to the parking lot. I've arranged for Tyson's grandpa to retrieve us."

"Tyson's grandpa? Are you sure he has the license to drive?" Spencer asked, a little worried.

Kai shrugged. "He has a fishing license."

"A fishing license and a driver's license are two different things, Kai," Spencer replied.

"Not that different, they're both permits," Kai replied with a smirk.

"On the count of three. Three... Two... ONE! GO!" Tala shouted, leaping up from behind the counter. He charged through a couple of wounded zombies and rushed outside into the parking lot. Bryan, Spencer and Kai followed close behind, evading the hordes of zombies. "There's the van. Glad he's on time." Tala pointed to an old ice cream truck and ushered his men to follow.

"Aren't you glad to see me? The rest of the crew are back at the lab discussing the threat. Come on in," Gramps said.

No further encouragement was needed. Tala opened the door and jumped inside then moved aside to allow others room. Bryan closed the door, and glanced outside while gramps hit the accelerator. They'd escaped yet another zombie problem, but when would their luck end?

.

Emily paced across the room, clipboard in her left arm and pen in her right poised for action. The situation was grim; reports of bizarre activity were popping up all over place. So many people had died and more would join the dead. "We need to find a way to end this," she said, glancing at her companions seated around the dining hall.

"I say we get our rocket launchers and blast these undead freaks!" Steve said. His words were greeted with a triumphant 'yeah, that's the spirit!' by Tyson.

Emily shook her head. "That's too dangerous, Steve. We have to remember that there are innocent people still alive. Many of them have no idea what to do – people are hiding upstairs in their rooms or seeking shelter underground."

Tyson snorted. "Zombies might be strong, but they certainly aren't intelligent. They can't open doors and they can't walk up the stairs."

"That may be the case, but zombies aren't our only problem. They're the main threat, but there are other undead fiends walking around. There's a vampires nest up north and there's also reports of mummies walking," Emily explained, glancing down at her notes.

"Mummies?" Michael repeated.

Emily nodded. "A few years back, the police found a serial killer. This guy liked to capture his victims, kill them and mummify them in a modern fashion," she said bluntly. "Now it seems like those victims are walking around."

"At least they're slow," Eddy said.

"And they can be stopped," Kenny said, rising from his chair. He walked over to Emily's side and addressed the crowd, "I've been doing some research and it seems they all have one thing in common. They all appeared at the same time on the same day at the same place."

Max nodded. "It all began at the abandoned cemetery, you know the one deep within the woods? The one no one wants to visit because it's scary?"

"It's because of the ghosts people stopped going there and that's why the council decided to build a new one here in the heart of the city," Hilary added.

"Right," Kenny said, sending Max and Hilary brief smiles, "That proves this is no random act. Someone is behind this and they've summoned the dead to wipe out humanity."

Tyson stood up, then stepped forward. "But there has to be a cure. There's got to be a way to save all those people... right?" he asked, sending a glance in Kenny and Emily's direction.

Kenny exchanged looks with Emily, then turned back to answer Tyson. "We're not sure. If there is a cure out there, then we can stop those that have been infected... but we can't save those that have already turned." Silence. The bladers looked around trying to avoid the other person's gaze as if afraid their fellow friends would be the next to fall.

"Surely, there must be a way to stop this. If someone summoned the dead... then there has to be a reversal spell out there," Hilary asked. She moved to stand next to Tyson, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tyson's right – there has got to be a cure out there. I'm not giving up hope, and neither should any of you."

"Even if there is a cure, we have no ways to find it," Emily said. "I would contact our sources in Europe and in China... if I were able to that is. It seems our communication ties with those places have been cut. I fear the undead threat has become a global problem."

"So, what do we do then? Sit around here and wait for the world to end?" Rick asked, standing up from his chair abruptly. His fellow All Stars also stood.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys will be joining us soon; when they arrive we'll discuss the future," Kenny said.

"If we fail to plan, we plan to fail," Emily added. "We need to be smart about this."

"I want to act now!" Rick roared, clenching a fist.

Michael glared. "Shut up, Rick. Listen to Emily."

Rick turned on Michael. "Since when did you support Emily's view?"

"She's right, Rick. It we leave now unprepared without a plan we're going to be turned into those things as well. Then who is going to save the world?" Michael countered. Rick made a face, but fell silent. "So... Em, what do we do?"

She turned to face him with a sombre expression. "We pray that Kai and his friends make it back to us unscathed."

.

Next chapter goes back to Europe and China. What do you think will happen next? Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
